The Date
by kathryndreamer
Summary: After her partner loses to a bet, Lilly is forced to go on a date with her partner. Little do they know that this date will change their lives forever...


**Author's Notes:**

Hey Guys! So, this is my first chapter _on this account. _Yes, I have another account. Though I refuse to tell you what it is for reasons I shall not say. So anyways, I had this fanfic idea in my mind for quite sometime. I wrote a draft of part of this story at the last days of school. I just remembered I did on this incredibly hot summer evening (ughh! I hate the everlasting summer heat!) and I decided to write this one-shot on my sister's laptop (since she let me use her laptop). This is my first fanfic in a long time. I haven't been writing fanfics in a long time due to school work. So, I'm a bit rusty when I write. I got the idea after listening to one of my favorite songs by Natasha Bedingfield called "Frogs & Princes". Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short one-shot everyone! :D

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Cold Case. If I did, it wouldn't be as amazing as it already is.

**The Date**

This isn't a normal thing, but on that on beautiful night in Philadelphia Lilly Rush was staring at herself as she wore a beautiful strapless body-fit white dress (which was slightly below the knee) and a pair of silver-colored gladiator heels. She wore dangling earrings to help accessorize her look and wore her hair in a simple tussled-up bun.

The way she was dressed that night was simply beautiful. Sure she already is beautiful, but the way she dressed herself up made her incredibly beautiful. Though as she stared at herself in the full body-length she had in her bedroom, she felt incredibly nervous.

"How did I get in this again?" she nervously asked herself in her mind. Suddenly, a flashback of an event that happened two days ago came into her mind…

…

It was a lovely morning when Lilly Rush walked back in the office of the Philly PD with a cup of freshly brewed coffee in her hand that she just bought on the street when she saw her colleagues, Will Jeffries and Nick Vera, and her partner, Scotty Valens, all in one group talking to each other. As she walked inside the office, she was able to pass by the group of male detectives and was able to hear their conversation.

"A bet's a bet, Valens." Will said.

"Come on, you guys. I don't know if I can." Scotty said, with an unsure look on his face.

"You lost, Valens. You gotta ask her out." Nick said as a slight smile of pride appeared on his face.

As soon as Lilly heard what Nick said, she instantly became intrigued to know what their conversation was about. So she walked over to the three men to join the conversation.

"Asked who out? What's going on?" she said with a smile on her face as she walked in towards the group.

Will and Nick had bright smiles on their faces while Scotty had a shocked and blank look on his face.

"Well, hello Rush!" Nick greeted her cheekily. "See now Valens over here made a bet with us that the Eagles would beat the at the champion game, but Jeffries and I said they won't, but Valens was too cocky and stubborn to listen to us."

"So Vera and I teamed up on a bet against Valens and Valens lost. So now, Valens has to ask someone on a date." Will finished.

"Ooh, so who's the lucky girl Valens will be going out with?" Lilly said teasingly as she looked at the two older detectives by her side before giving a teasing look to her partner who was standing in front of her.

"You." Nick answered her question.

Lilly was shocked when she heard Nick's answer. She was sure that he was possibly lying to her because there is no way that Scotty would ever ask her on a date - even if the world depended on it. She wasn't the kind of girl that would interest him. She's his partner, his best friend, she couldn't be possibly more than that to him.

After Nick answered Lilly's question, Scotty shyly looked away from Lilly as he began to nervously run his fingers through his hair and Lilly felt a small blush creep beneath her cheeks.

She slightly looked up at Scotty. "Scotty, is Vera serious?" she asked softly.

"Uh… yes." Scotty answered her back softly too.

Lilly began to think. Scotty actually told her that Nick's answer to her was serious. She still thought that Nick was lying to her. She began to think about what to do next, shoot him down in front of the two elder detectives or make him do his punishment from losing the bet. She then remembered that they had their bet for fun and that Scotty would ask her out for fun while Nick and Will got some fun by seeing their young colleague ask his partner, who would normally shoot him down on stuff like this, out on a date and hear about it. So, she decided to get a kick of fun too since everyone was gonna get some out of this little bet.

Lilly looked up her partner teasingly. "What are you waiting for, Valens?" she said. "Aren't you going to ask me out?"

Scotty looked up at his partner in shock. Will and Nick looked up at the young female detective in shock too. They couldn't believe what she had just said. A teasing smile popped up in her face.

"What did you just say?" Will asked in confusion.

"I said," Lilly said as she kept her teasing eyes on Scotty. "'aren't you going to ask me out'"

Will, Nick, and Scotty were speechless when Lilly repeated what their ears denied to disbelieve.

"What?" Vera said in confusion.

Lilly slightly giggled. "So Valens," she said as she walked towards her partner giving him looks that were daring him to do what she had repeated. "are you gonna ask me out or what? Because, I'm waiting for you to."

Scotty could not believe what Lilly had just said. Did she actually tell him that she was expecting him to ask her on a date?

Well, he knew he wasn't deaf and he does know what the word "obey" means. So, he straightened himself up and coughed cockily as he usually does. All the confidence that was eaten away due to how nervous he got after losing his bet came back as he was about to obey what Lilly had told him to do.

"So Rush," Scotty said with all the ego he had in him with a grin as Lilly gave him daring looks. "would you like to go on a date with…" he chuckled cockily before continuing "yours truly?"

Will and Nick just stood there watching.

Lilly arched an eyebrow of disbelief when she heard what Scotty had said. "'yours truly'?" Lilly remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Scotty answered cockily. "So, are you gonna go or not?"

Lilly looked down on the ground and smirked before looking up at her partner. "Yup." she answered.

Scotty's grin suddenly became a bright cocky smile. "What did you say?"

Lilly slightly chuckled. "Yes, Scotty. I'll go out with you."

"Perfect." Scotty simply said.

"Well," Nick said with a grin on his face. "guess Valens is gonna do this."

"Guess he will." Will replied. "Now come on, back to work."

With that having been said, the four detectives went back to their desks and started to work once more.

…

Lilly remembered before going home that day, Scotty asked if she was serious about what she said and she told him that she was. He got her confirmation with their plans that were about to take place today before they went home last night.

She was totally going smoothly with the whole situation and having a load of fun from it, but why tonight, on the night that it's all about to happen, she's suddenly so nervous about what was about to happen.

Was it because she never thought about it seriously? Or that she only said yes because he had to go out with her? Or because Nick and Will were watching them? Or that he was her partner and they were totally breaking the rules?

Well whatever it was, she didn't know. She couldn't shake off the nervous feeling no matter how much she tried.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she took a deep breath in when she suddenly heard a knock on her door. The sound shocked her somehow. She checked her clock by her bedside table and realized that it was seven o'clock, the time Scotty was going to meet her at her home. So, she walked down the stairs from her room to her front door as she tried to regain her strength and confidence in order to go through this one little date from her partner.

Before placing her hand on the doorknob, she took one final deep breath in. She finally grabbed the knob and twisted in open. When she opened the door, he saw him there - of course. He looked mighty handsome in him tuxedo. That deep red tie he was wearing made Lilly's eyes begin traveling on his chest. She could tell that he was also looking at her. After letting her eyes travel on his chest, she finally looked up at him and he did the same to her.

Lilly swallowed hard as she looked at her well-dressed partner. "Hey." she greeted him softly.

"Hey." Scotty greeted her back.

"So…" she began to trail off. "you look great."

"You don't look bad yourself." he commented back.

Lilly simply blushed and giggled and Scotty did the same. It took only a few moments before they began to sober up.

"So," she spoke up before silence could rise. "where are you taking us?"

"You'll see, Rush." he simply answered.

Lilly merely shrugged and gave a soft sigh. Silence was beginning to rise between the two when Scotty's turn came for him to speak up.

"So," he said cockily. "are you just gonna stand leaning on the doorframe or are we gonna go on a date?"

He then moved a bit closer to Lilly and she felt her breath get caught up in her throat. She stood from the doorframe and moved towards him and he began to lead them to his car.

Scotty held the door open for Lilly as she went inside. Once she settled in his ride, he began to drive off from her house into the beautiful city of Philadelphia. As they drove around the city, Lilly felt amazed at how beautiful her home city was. All the lights, big towers, and streets made her amazements light up.

They began to slowly drive by a food street filled with beautiful and high-class restaurants. Scotty found a place to park. Once they were parked, they walked to a wonderful classy French restaurant. A waiter greeted them and Scotty told him that he had reservations for two. The waiter lead them to their table and gave them menus once they were settled down. It didn't take the two detectives long to choose a meal to order for the evening. Once they ordered their meals, the waiter left them to wait for their food.

The two detectives were silent as they began to wait for their food. It isn't a normal thing to have a date with your partner - it was actually "ill-advised". Lilly began to start wondering if she did the right thing two days ago because the silence between her and Scotty felt so uncomfortable. Scotty was looking around the whole restaurant while Lilly look down at her empty plate in front of her.

"So." Lilly said awkwardly.

"So." Scotty replied to her back.

She suddenly shook her head. "This is ridiculous." she said. "Why is this so awkward?"

"I know." he said agreeing.

"I mean we see each other everyday and we talk to each other everyday. So why can't we talk now?!" she said with slight frustration in her voice.

"I don't know." he answered. "Guess that the fact that this is _a date _is making things really awkward. This is the first time I'm on a date with my partner - from work."

She gave a deep sigh. "Why not we forget this is a date? Why not we just think it's just another day at lunch?" she simply asked.

"That's a good idea, I guess." he approved.

She smiled at him and he smiled at her back.

Lilly gave a soft cough. "So, how's everything going?' she simply said casually to help forget the fact that they are _on a date_.

"Everything's great." Scotty answered, simply following what his partner was up to. "Ma and Dad are fine. Mike and Allie are too. Emilio's really growin' fast. I don't think I can catch up with the latest news about that boy. What about you? How's things going?" he said with a bright smile.

Lilly softly chuckled to herself as a bright smile spread across her face. "Things are going great for me too." she answered. "Tripod and Olivia are a hassle to take care off, but they sure know how to make my day better when it's not good."

"Really, now?" he remarked.

"Really." she said.

"Guess you love your cats a lot." he simply commented brightly.

"You have no idea." she said.

He laughed at her remark and she laughed at the way he laughed at her.

Soon, Scotty and Lilly were telling each other loads of stories. They both were reminiscing old cases that they solved together, moments in the office, and even old personal memories. They seemed so comfortable around each other as talked. They always felt comfortable around each other. They always felt like they were the only people they could talk to when nothing goes right because they'd always listen. They'd listen more than anyone else has ever listened to them before. Once in a while, the fact that they were actually on a date came up. Though, they wouldn't mind. It didn't bother to make things uncomfortable for them as they listened to each other's stories and shared laughter and opinion as they did.

It didn't take long for their dinner to arrive. Scotty had ordered pasta with lovely olive oil, garlic, basil, and snail. While they ate, the two detectives continued to talk to each other. As they were talking to each other, Lilly suddenly began to wonder why out of every woman that her partner could think of he chose her to go on a lovely date (which she was now admitting) with him. He had told her before that there were many women who wanted to have Scotty. He could have chose one of them, because they would be willing to go on a date with him, though he chose her instead. Not that she didn't want to go on a date with him, she did agree to go on this date with him anyways, but he knew she didn't show a special kind of interest towards him and they're relationship didn't show signs that it would blossom to something more than partnership. So why did he choose her?

Scotty and Lilly laughter was softening when she decided to ask her partner a question about her thoughts.

"Scotty," she said softly. "Why me? I mean, I know that there are a lot of women who like you. Just, why me?"

"Why not?" he simply said.

She gave a soft cough. "Well," she began to start off. "I'm your partner. I'm pretty sure you don't see me more than anything else other than your partner. Second, I'm sure those women who want you so bad are a _whole lot more _attractive than I am. Lastly, I'm not one of those women who want you so much."

"That's my point." he said as he took another mouthful of pasta.

She gave him a confused look. "What is?"

"You're not one of those women who want me so much." he simply answered.

"Oh." she said softly.

A short moment of silence came before them, but was broken by Scotty once he swallowed his pasta.

"You wanna know why I chose you?" he said as he looked up at Lilly.

Lilly looked up at him back and their eyes met.

"Why?" she said as her blue eyes stared into his brown ones.

"Because," he began to say not losing the eye contact they were having. "I do see you more than my partner, and you are definitely more attractive than those girls chasing after me. Lil, you're beautiful. More than that, you're amazing, and hard working, and kind-hearted, and… just so wonderful. I don't understand why nobody's chasing you around. You're more than a partner to me, Lil. You're my best friend - you're actually more than that. It's actually hard to explain how important you are to me, but if you only knew… you'd understand why I chose you instead of the other girls."

Lilly felt herself at her partner's words. The words that had just came out of Scotty's mouth were the best ones she has ever heard.

"Do you mean that, Scotty?" she asked softly.

"Would I tell you that if it ain't true?" he said as he smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Thanks, Scotty - for everything." she said softly.

"You're welcome, Lil." he told her softly.

"You know, you're a really nice guy. You really are. You're not as bad as it seems, or extremely cocky as I'd ever thought. You respect others, and that's what matters. I'm so glad you're my partner, Scotty. I really am." she said with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Lil." he said softly.

A comfortable silence surrounded, but was soon broken by Lilly once more.

"So," she said. "does Vera and Jeffries know about those girls?"

"'course!" he answered cockily. "I brag about it a lot."

Lilly simply chuckled and Scotty laughed at the way she was chuckling.

It wasn't long before they finished their food. Once they were done, Scotty paid for the meal they ate and they soon began to walk back to his car. The drive back to Lilly's home was silent but comfortable. The two detectives couldn't stop thinking about what their partner had just told them. Both of them meant a lot to each other and now they knew how much they do. They were both flattered by what they heard from one another. It felt heart-warming to know. Though, they both felt something grow inside them. Something special - more special than ever before.

Soon they were at Lilly's home. Scotty parked his car outside of her home and walked out his seat to the front door of his car to take out his partner and escort her back to her front door.

"Thanks for tonight, Scotty." she thanked him as they walked up the stairs leading to her front door.

"Your welcome, Lil." he said. "This date was definitely more than a date for me."

Lilly felt touched by Scotty's words. Their date was definitely more than a date to her too, and she was so glad to know that it wasn't only her who thought that. They were in front of her door when Lilly turned around and looked at him.

"Scotty," she said softly. "will you tell Nick and Will every detail about tonight?"

"Nope." he answered as he looked at her.

"Good." she simply said as she turned around for a while and inserted her house key to open the door.

"Why?" he asked.

She looked back at him and moved closer to him. "Because I don't want them to know about this."

Lilly then stood on her toes and she wrapped her arms around Scotty's neck and gently placed her lips on his. He responded to her kiss by wrapping his arms around her body as their eyes fluttered shut. Their kiss was soft, passionate, and filled with so much emotions.

Their kiss only lasted for a moment, but the bliss of it made it feel like it lasted for a lifetime. When her lips finally let go of his, they opened their eyes as Lilly feet fell back to the ground. She bit her bottom lip and Scotty smiled at her and she smiled at him back.

"Good night." she said a she walked towards her front door.

"Good night." he said back.

Lilly finally opened her door and stepped inside. Once she was inside, she shut the door behind her and leaned on it. She didn't move a single bit until she heard her partner walk down the stairs and drive off. Once he did, she couldn't help but smile at herself before removing her shoes and walking up to her bedroom.

As Scotty drove off home, he couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his face.

They both had to admit, they had a very good evening and the best date to ever have - and to think, it was out of a silly bet. Guess that bet was really such a good idea after all.

…

Ok! That's it! It took me two nights (yes, nights because I write best when it's late) to make this fanfic. I am incredibly sleepy right now, so that's all for now. I hope you like this fanfic. Please leave a review! I promise to write more fanfics this summer. :D 3


End file.
